


Теория невероятностного секса

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [28]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>очередная выдумка Зафода</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория невероятностного секса

**Author's Note:**

> вас не должны шокировать никакие проекты Зафода Билброкса  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Теория невероятностного секса"

Всё когда-нибудь кончается. Вселенная, галактика, жизнь, яичница в полупрозрачной тарелке, похожей на тугую медузу, убойный коктейль «Пангалактический Грызлодер», который так любит Зафод. И начинается. В «Ресторане на краю Вселенной» возможно если не всё, то большая часть всего силами бармена и воображением посетителей. Зафод здесь в сто первый раз, и его занимает очередной проект.  
– О мой бог, – жест Триллиан похож на фейспалм. Она мотает головой и вздыхает определенно нецензурно.  
– Твой бог? Прекрасс-с-но, – шипит Зафод. – Значит, ты не откажешься, и всё получится. Абсолютно всё. Нет ничего, на что я…  
– Мистер Зафод, – перебивает его невысокий серебристый робот-разносчик ликеров. – Ваш коктейль «Убийство Маргариты» готов. Будьте так безрассудны, испробуйте.

Пока Зафода бьет током, полученным из электрического неразумного ската и добавленным в лиловую жидкость, а потом заставляет менять цвета от красного к синему и снова к временно естественному лимонно-желтому (всему виной пудинг, который Зафод испробовал час назад!), Триллиан пытается смыться, но ее цепко хватают за рукав. В этот момент она искренне сожалеет, что не ящерица и не может оставить руку в загребущих лапищах Зафода. Таких же лимонно-желтых, как и оба хитрющих лица.  
– Да ладно тебе, – весело напевает Зафод. – Подумаешь, трахнешься со мной в самый пик конца всего. Ты только представь: Вселенная заканчивает свое существование, всё, что в ней не случилось, случается тут же. Энтропия бушует. Звезды взрываются. Теория вероятности сходит с ума. И в этот самый момент рождаюсь я. Это ведь самое маловероятное из всего, что может произойти во Вселенной. Чтобы я зачал самого себя. Только в конце времен происходит всё самое невероятное!  
Зафод повторяется, спешит, размахивает лимонными руками, привлекая, по мнению Триллиан, чересчур опасное внимание навретанцев. Фиолетово-синие ящеры с алыми глазами и длиннющими закрученными усами, прищуриваясь и почмокивая, смотрят на Зафода с противоположного конца залы. Они смотрят, смотрят, и Триллиан кажется, что короткохвостые ящеры вслушиваются в каждое провозглашенное Зафодом слово. Всем известно, эти представители разума не слишком-то уважают правительство. Девушка нервничает. Тем временем навретанцев привлекает исключительно желтый цвет кожи президента – по их мнению, самый прекрасный цвет в палитре. Желтый заводит не по-детски, лимонный – того пуще: заставляет штаны самостоятельно спускаться вниз.  
– Это бред, – отвлекается от навретанцев Триллиан.  
– Вот именно! – восклицает Зафод Билброкс и знаменательно потрясает указательным пальцем. – Вот именно!  
– Ну же… соглашайся! – не отступается он и крепко обхватывает Триллиан за талию. – Я выкуплю весь ресторан. На три ходки. Как думаешь, трех ходок нам хватит?  
По тому, как расширяются зрачки Триллиан, искушенному наблюдателю стало бы ясно, что она в панике. Более того, в ярости. Но Зафода не переубедить. Каждое его размышление исключительно нелогично и завораживает своей смелостью. Какой мужчина признается, что давно не спал с женщинами и потому в первую ходку может сплоховать и либо не успеть, либо переспеть? Во вторую – увлечься процессом и потребовать коктейль «Пангалактический Грызлодер», ведь оргазм и «Грызлодер» – единственно непредсказуемые вещи, соединить которые воедино – мечта любого сумасшедшего автостопщика. Тем более – президента. И только третья ходка, когда все константы выяснены и рассчитана угловая скорость полета сперматозоидов… Дальше следовали математические формулы, непереводимые ни на один нормальный язык Вселенной. Триллиан вообще не была уверена, реальны ли они в действительности.

Согласившись на авантюру, девушка не предполагала, что приключение растянется не на три, а на все восемь ходок! Вы только подумайте, что может быть прекраснее совокупления при свете взрывающихся звезд, разверзающихся черных дыр, комет, таранящих небо и разбрасывающих ледяные ядра, словно нерадивый муж – носки?!  
– Ничего не выходит, – Зафод никогда не бывает угрюмым: как минимум одно лицо держит марку и улыбается на публику. – Наверное, всё дело в том, что ты – хомо сапиенс, и я… ну, почти то же самое. Это закономерно и не вписывается в теорию взбалмошной энтропии. Вот если бы я и…  
– Воган, – заливается смехом Триллиан. Для нее большая неожиданность, что Зафод способен на подобное, да еще восемь раз подряд, не останавливаясь и не меняя цвета кожи. Проклятый пудинг! Кто бы мог подумать: президент и «сексуально завести» – не антонимы в общегалактическом словаре.  
– Да иди ты, – обижается Зафод, но тут же оттаивает, глядя на просунувшуюся в дверной проем фиолетово-синюю морду.  
– А ну иди сюда, нарушитель спокойствия моей галактики, – глухо говорит Зафод и промурлыкал бы, если бы имел мурчало.  
– Я? – отправленный на разведку навретанец сдавленно сглатывает. Его товарищи хотят знать, когда кошмар в виде закрытых дверей закончится и можно будет перекусить да насладиться грохотом конца всего. Однако о них он тут же забывает, потому что лимонный цвет притягивает его непослушные штаны, не желающие сидеть на месте и прикрывать то, что положено прикрывать приличным штанам.  
– Здесь, кроме тебя, меня и этой женщины, еще кто-нибудь есть? Ах да, твоя торчалка, – Зафод радостно указывает на выступающий из штанов колышек.

Навретанец смущенно заходит, ведомый желанием и поманивающим его пальцем. Неловко садится рядом с голым, абсолютно голым президентом, которого совсем недавно нецензурно обсуждал за жареной лапой крокодила.  
– Да не бойся ты. Можешь трогать, делать, что хочешь… – начинает Зафод, но его перебивает Триллиан.  
– Без меня. Я не собираюсь участвовать, и не уговаривай меня.  
– Можешь пока украсть для нас звездолет, – буднично сообщает президент, даже не собираясь спорить. – Для нас троих.  
– Это еще почему? – возмущается навретанец. Но возмущаться дольше не позволяет вероятность событий, в которой совершенно невероятный Зафод откровенно залезает на бурчащего ящера и шарит руками в попытках отыскать застежку на штанах, а когда штаны уже болтаются где-то посреди фарфора и тончайшего стекла на покрытом темно-синей скатертью столе, нащупывает под торчащим пенисом подобие дырки. Крупный ящер, вдвое больше президента и сильнее его в десятки раз, послушно елозит, подставляясь гибким пальцам. Домашний хамелеон-переросток, весело отмечает про себя Зафод. Лимонно-желтая кожа заводит посильнее хриплых шипений президента, обещающих расставить навретанца по-президентски и самой что ни на есть президентской спермой выписать счастливчику декретный отпуск. То, что навританец – особь мужского пола, его нисколько не смущает. Даже наоборот. В конце времен наималейшая вероятность превратится в писаный закон. Дырка наконец находится, но в другом месте. Пенис превращается в трезубец, в центре которого раскрывается то самое отверстие. К нему-то и приноравливается президент. Первая ходка по обыкновению проваливается, потому что член с вагиной в одном комплекте – это как любимый шампунь два в одном (шампунь плюс микрофон для песен в ванной) – прекрасно в своей сути, но непривычно: легко перевозбудиться по неопытности. Вторая заканчивается разудалой скачкой и сумасшедшей долбежкой. Взрывается последняя звезда, и навретанец заваливается на спину, а следом за ним Зафод – прямо на фиолетово-синего ящера, глубже проникая в цветкоподобный член своим. Победа! Это была она. Последнее дыхание Вселенной огласилось обоюдным завыванием и оргазмом.

Вы, конечно, хотите знать, удалось ли Зафоду зачать самого себя? Самое наиестественнейшее желание из всех возможных в нашей наипрестраннейшей Вселенной. Зафод забрал навретанца с собой, но тот сбежал. Сбежал до того, как выяснилось, забеременел он или нет, или после, не знает никто. Ну, кроме Зафода и Триллиан, которые тоже пропали, отправившись искать вслед за богом дзен-дьявола – истинного философа, взрывающего кометы над беззащитными планетами.

Вопрос самозачатия измучил не одно поколение хомо сапиенсов и навретанцев, да и всех, кому не лень. И пошли они вместе, держась для уверенности за руки, к Думателю. И двадцать миллионов лет потребовалось Думателю, чтобы найти разгадку Зафода, навретанца, вероятностного секса и конца всего. И ответил Думатель. Но его ответ так никто и не записал. Все дело в том, что цивилизация, которой выпала честь принять ответ, не умела писать. Разучилась в процессе эволюции. Думаете, маловероятно? Вне сомнения. Но Вселенная обычно не советуется по таким вопросам с обывателями.


End file.
